


Bewitched By My Sister

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A little brother wonders if his sister is a witch.





	

The music is loud. Really loud.

Nobody can hear her. Nobody except me. I'm near enough.

She is wearing her cheerleader outfit. Her cyan hair is beautiful, and I grab her pigtails more because I want to touch her hair than because I like to hear her complain.

"Stop that bro. I can't suck your cock like that".

"So-sorry sister." I say, trying to adjust myself on the sofa.

We just arrived from the school, and she is already licking me.

I'm 14, and she's 16. We both have...others, but the fact is...how I can say, both me and her like the "thrill" of cheating.

And who better than betray along with than your sibling that's already engaged with another?

Specially with my sister being a lesbian...That's what she says to my family.

Nobody would think of her and me.

She likes to tell me stories about her girlfriend from time to time. Like right now. When she is rubbing her cock against her cheeks and I lock my orange eyes in her yellow.

"Then she sucked on my neck and told me she wished I could be her dinner. Not like eating me, no. That's gross. She would like to put food over my body and eat it, licking the remains off my body."

"That's nasty." I answer.

"I think that's hot." she says before swallowing my cock whole.

" That's hot a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aaaaaand nasty." I say, closing my eyes in pleasure.

She takes the cock off her mouth with a "pop" and smiles at me, saliva spilling out of her mouth.

"And I would love to suck your little girlfriend's pussy. She's like 9 right?"

She then begins to rotate her tongue around the head of my dick. Slut.

"11, ok? I know she didn't menstruate yet and she's flat but I didn't took advantage of her ok? She likes me."

She stops licking to begin to laugh, putting her hand on her mouth, trying to stop herself.

Tears begin to run out of her closed eyes. I smile, I can't really get irritated at my big sister.

She opens her eyes and cleans them a little with her free left hand.

"Oh my god you're only 14! Stop being so worried ok? Just enjoy the good life. How many more brothers could have their beautiful sisters, if they have one, sucking their cocks whenever they wanted, the way they wanted?"

"What if I want to face fuck you like an animal?" I say, half-kidding.

My sister, however, becomes more serious. She unmakes her pigtails and makes a ponytail, like if she is "changing modes". She opens her mouth and put her hands on her knees.

"C'mon little goo, fuck me" she says with her mouth open.

I stand still for some seconds in disbelief... and then before my sister can see or comprehend, we are on the floor and I'm trying to cock-kill her on the floor.

Saliva spills out of her mouth like a glass of water that was filled too much, and I can't stop grinning.

Images of my girlfriend flash in my eyes, I imagine her screaming and bleeding and in seconds I cum on my sister's mouth...Or maybe are minutes? I dunno, time becomes d-i-s-t-o-r-t-e-d.

I took my cock off as I realize my sister's face is turning red, and she coughs and spills my cum on the floor.

I breath quickly, but seeing her like that...my cock goes hard again in seconds.

She turns towards me and _smiles_ seeing my dick like that, speaking seductively.

"Wow, little brother...You're a sadist."

She grabs my cock again.

"Hot, hot,hot,hard,hard,hard..." she says, and like a magic spell, my penis grows...I think it is even bigger than before.

My now monster cock is pulsating, and my sister feels hypnotized.

She licks her lips, I can feel her hunger towards it.

_Maybe...my sister is a witch?_

"Big, big,big..." she says, and it gets bigger.

I don't think she can fit it in her mouth if she put it now. It's so huge, it would go straight through her throat.

"It's so obscene, so offensive...His mere presence corrupts hearts, filling them with incommensurable lust..."

She talks like reciting a spell...

She opens her mouth, but not to swallow, but to breathe, not an uncorrupted air, but the heavy, smelly odour of my cock.

She let her long tongue out of her mouth to then lick the underside of The Monster, from the bottom to the top.

_That tongue...like a snake...My sister..._

What matters if she is a witch?

She swallows it all in one movement, and then begins to rub it against the soft walls of her mouth like a toothbrush.

I almost cum, but I stop myself.

_Not yet, not yet..._

My heart begins to beat faster and faster. The colours of my vision begin to invert. Reality itself began to twist.

_I'm so...fucked up._

My sister begins to face fuck herself, takes her hands off from the monster to then go back and forth with her mouth through my cock.

"GRO,GRO,GRO,GRO,GRO,GRO,GRO,GRO,GRO."

I can feel her heart beating too. Is this love? Is this lust? Is this just pure instinct?

I don't have much time to think anyway, as the monster explodes on her mouth, she gags profusely, and I moan loudly, feeling myself explode in a storm of pleasure.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I hear another "pop" and cum flies like ice cream on her chest and thighs.

My sister takes all the cum it is on her chin to swallow, with her eyes now filled with anxiety and nervousness.

"Hum,hum,hum,hum."

As she tastes and swallows the last one, she lets out another giggle of happiness and turns back to her usual...seductive self.

"Hum hum hum hum hum, naughty little brother! You made your sister get dirty!"

She then rubs her cheeks against the side of my cock, like it was a soft, very soft pillow.

"You're the best little brother in the world, yes you are."


End file.
